


"Aren't I just sweet enough to eat?"

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: One Shot, Original Character(s), prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Anishi, a Dreameater, helps the source of their next meal fall asleep.





	"Aren't I just sweet enough to eat?"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt " _Aren't I just sweet enough to eat?_ " from [**this prompt list**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/post/175263268428/prompt-list).
> 
> Characters are in humanoid form.

_“Aren’t I just sweet enough to eat?”_

Steadying his latest acquaintance as she got into bed,  **Anishi**  paused. The moments where they murmured  _understandable_  nonsense out of the blue was a favorite.

He smiled down at the pearlcatcher who struggled to keep focus on him and not the back of her eyelids, waiting for an answer, and nodded. Riling her up wouldn’t benefit either of them, and he was  _hungry_.

“Yes,” Anishi answered, carefully placing her pearl on the designated pillow by her head. “Rest now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr ([ **@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([ **@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss)) _!_ <3


End file.
